Holographic sensors may be used for the detection of a variety of analytes. WO95/26499 discloses a holographic sensor, based on a volume hologram. This sensor comprises an analyte-sensitive matrix having an optical transducing structure disposed throughout its volume. Because of this physical arrangement of the transducer, an optical signal generated by the sensor is very sensitive to volume changes or structural rearrangements taking place in the analyte-sensitive matrix as a result of interaction or reaction with the analyte.
WO03/087899 describes a method of continuous sensing using a holographic sensor. A fluid comprising the analyte is passed over the sensor, the analyte reacting reversibly with the holographic support medium.